


Piano man

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: When Phil is feeling restless, Dan plays the piano for him.





	Piano man

When Phil is feeling restless, Dan plays the piano for him. 

Tonight was no exception.  
Phil laid down and found himself feeling restless, he didn’t know if it was the extra large coffee he had or just general anxieties about nothing specific...either way he was feeling it. 

“What if-“ 

“I swear to God Phil if you ask me one more time what if a badger’s face was put onto a dog’s....” 

“But what if! Just think about it Dan! Wouldn’t that be the most horrifyingly adorable combination?” 

Phil snickered as Dan’s head whipped over to stare the raven down.  
Phil only smiled causing the brunette to roll his eyes and move his head back to its former position. 

“Okay...fine hear me out, what if-“

“No, a seagull combined with a pigeon would not be the worst bird ever. Okay, actually, yes it would but quit asking me!” 

Dan’s head gently rolled back onto it’s side to see Phil looking up at the ceiling. Something was obviously keeping him awake and he had just the solution. 

Phil felt the bed shift as Dan got up. Curious, he sat up.

“Lay down Lester.” 

Phil huffed a little but he did as he was told, listening out to hear what Dan was up to. He assumed he was just getting him a pint of Ribena and maybe some things to talk about so he could do another sleepless night with Phil.  
In the past, that has calmed him and given him something to work on.  
However, this was different and he knew it by the way he heard Dan struggling to carry something up to the room. 

“Dan?” 

He listened again hearing something lightly dragging against the flooring leading to the bedroom.  
Phil didn’t get a verbal answer but instead the brunette appeared in the doorway with dimples showing as he held something....a keyboard. 

“What are you-“

“Whenever you listen to me randomly play the piano you always fall asleep.” 

“That’s not true...“

“Phil.”

“Okay maybe it is. That’s because whenever I listen to you play, I feel relaxed. Your music is pretty.” 

“It’s not my music, I didn’t write anything.” 

“You make it your own Dan.” 

Phil had a point. The music that was played wasn’t something Dan created himself but there was always some sort of twist or tweak to it that made Phil know it was Dan playing it.  
That was why he fell asleep to it so easily. Not because it was boring, but because it was his favorite person playing his favorite music.  
It honestly relaxes him and something tells him Dan already knew that since it seems like anytime he’s stressed or restless, Dan plays the piano just a little louder so he can hear. 

“Any requests?” 

Dan asked but he already knew what Phil’s answer was and before a proper response was even given his fingers were already dancing across the keys. 

“Final Fantasy VIII, eyes on me.  
It’s not interrupted by fireworks from VII but at least it’s something with lyrics so I can sing along!” 

“Please, Phil. Just listen, lay back, and relax.” 

Phil hummed along a little as he laid back down, pulling the covers up to his chest as he got as comfortable as possible.  
He took this moment to think about everything that made his life better, he then chuckled softly to himself when every reason somehow involved Dan, the piano man playing for him now.  
Phil then closed his eyes listening to the brunette mess up the keys a little but somehow still make it sound like it belonged in the song...finally the Dan twist he was waiting for. 

Dan heard soft snores as he took a break between songs.  
He decided to go back to where he started as he looked over to see Phil with his eyes closed.  
He smiled as he began to softly sing,

“Darling so share with me,  
your love if you have enough,  
Your tears if you’re holding back,  
Or pain if that’s what it is.  
How can I let you know?-“

“I’m more than the memes and the overpriced Kanye merchandise.”

“Goodnight Phil.” 

Dan chuckled, looking over fondly at the raven who still had his eyes closed but now there was a smile on his face and that smile lasted all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s my first time writing on this site! I am new to writing phanficion so I apologize if it wasn’t so great! I hope to write some more fluffy one-shots in the future so please leave ideas and comments!  
> I also have a Twitter so follow me  
> @krissyxlove or @gingersnapphan  
> (Main) or (Phan account)


End file.
